Test
by Gary the Goomba
Summary: When Ike needs a tutor to help him study for a test, he didn't know his father would hire someone from his school. Peach is his tutor, and Ike soon finds himself falling for her. Will he ever trust her enough to tell her about what happened to his sister and mother?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, we're going to be late!" The blonde teenager yelled eagerly at his two friends who were still eating their breakfast.

"We're hurrying Link, but I'd rather not die by choking on a piece of chicken!" One of the other young men named Ike called back.

"He's right Link. Don't rush those who are eating." Their third friend Roy said while scooping up a spoonful of cheerios.

"I don't care! I want to get to school and finish with this day, so put your food in a bag or something and get going!" Link yelled while putting on his green hoodie and dark brown boots.

"Hey guys, don't forget that my dad is taking us." Ike said nervously, hoping Link wouldn't blow anymore then he already had.

"No! I can't be seen in your dad's car, that thing is awful, and we can't all fit in that it's too small!" Link emphasized his words to make sure that they got the point.

* * *

"Why me? Why me?" The blonde sighed as he was siting in the back of Ike's dad's car.

"We're here!" Ike's father yelled as they pulled into a school parking lot.

"Thank goodness." Link muttered as he, Ike and Roy all piled out of the small vehicle they were previously in. "You guys meet me in school." Then Link began to walk into the school, muttering words to himself that no one else could hear but him.

"Then I guess we should get going too." Roy said and then turned around to face the school and started heading right to it.

"Does everyone have to walk away without me?" Ike said to himself while walking toward the building.

* * *

"Class, didn't today go by fast?" The teacher's voice rang throughout the room.

"Yes, Miss Aran." The whole class said back.

"Well, before the day ends, I have to let you all know there is a test next Monday!" Their teacher said, taking out a piece of chalk and writing on the chalkboard. "Better study!"

_No, not a test!_ Ike thought. _I hate tests!_

The bell rang, and the teacher put her piece of chalk down. "Class dismissed!" Miss Aran said her last words for the day before she grabbed her bag, papers and left.

"This should be easy." Ike sounded confident aloud, but was actually crying in his head just thinking about taking the test.

"Don't underestimate the test." Roy exclaimed while fiddling with a pencil he found in class.

"Sorry Roy, but I have to agree with Ike this time. Think about it; all we have to do is study for it and it should be pretty easy." Link said while shrugging. "Plus you guys can come over tomorrow and we can all study together. Today, however, we're going to do something else. BASKETBALL!" Link ran down the halls to get outside to wait for the bus.

"Yes!" Roy and Ike each ran down the halls to catch up with Link, the promise of playing basketball pulling them along.

* * *

"That was fun; we should do it again tomorrow." Ike gasped for air while putting his hands on his legs. Him and his friends were playing the sport in the driveway of Ike's house. There was a basketball hoop set up so they could play.

"I agree." Roy said while grabbing a towel to put around his wet neck.

"Okay then." Link said putting down the ball that they just used for basketball. "Meet me here tomorrow, at five 0 clock."

* * *

_One week later_

"I think you could be in the big leagues Link." Ike said tossing the basketball in the hoop, watching it just make it in.

"I think so too!" Link exclaimed jokingly, charging at Ike to get the ball from him.

"I think I'll take that!" Roy said coming up from behind Ike and taking the ball but stopped when he ran into something.

"And I'll take THIS back." Ike's dad ripped the ball from Roy's hands.

"Oh, dad." Ike said nervously while putting his head down a little.

"I thought you were working! Your mothers are not going to be happy... And Ike! I trusted you to do your homework!" Ike's dad gestured to the door that led inside. "In. Now."

"Sorry. We'll go now." Link said turning around and running out of the backyard that they had just been hanging out in.

"Sorry again." Roy said then he turned around running after Link.

* * *

"Dad I've tried studying, but I don't know what to do." Ike said to his father who was sitting in their living room on the cream colored sofa.

"Fine, I have an idea for you and the test, it's a tutor." Ike's dad sighed standing up from the seat he was just siting on while reading the newspaper.

"No not a tutor I'll do anything before a tutor!" Ike said kneeling on the fuzzy blue carpeted floor begging his dad not to get a tutor for him.

"I'm sorry Ike but this is what it's come to." Ike's dad started walking out of the room leaving poor Ike on the floor.

* * *

"Ike this beautiful young lady agreed to work with you." Ike's father knocked on Ike's door to get him to open it up.

"Fine." Ike opened his door to see who was going to help him with the test.

"Hello, my name is Peach. What's yours?" The young lady stuck her hand out, waiting for Ike to shake it.

"Um, Ike. Yes, Ike! Sorry about that." Ike said putting out his hand to shake hers.

"Alright should we start?" Peach asked while adjusting her pink skirt to look right on herself.

"Okay, let's start." Ike said caught in a stare at the lady. "Um, my room is right there feel free to go in." Ike gestured into his big teal room.

"Thank you." Peach walked into the room when she saw a picture on Ike's shelf of him and a girl that looked younger then him. "Who's this?" Peach picked up the picture to inspect the other person in it.

"Don't touch that!" Ike ran out of the hallway to his room and reached out to take the photo from her. And he succeeded.

"I'm sorry, really I am. I just didn't know." Peach said while stepping away from Ike.

"It's okay...it's just that that's Mist, my little sister." Ike looked down at the photo of him and Mist hugging and then he put it back down on the shelf.

"Did something happen to her? Or do you not want to talk about it?" Peach said siting down on a small wooden chair that Ike had in his room.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ike said sadly, and Peach nodded.

"That's perfectly fine." Peach said before she stood up and went over to a small table in Ike's room. Reaching into a book bag hanging on her shoulder, she pulled out some workbooks and put them down on the table. "Now should we start?"

"Sure." Ike said, thinking about how she didn't try to pry about Mist. Then he sat down next to Peach, ready to study for the test.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Thanks to the guest reviewer, you made me very happy! :) Hope whoever's reading enjoys! :)**

* * *

"Thanks Peach! See you again tomorrow?" Ike asked, standing in the open front door of his house, his tutor beside him.

"Of course you will silly!" Peach said giggling at Ike's comment while giving the boy a warm hug.

"Oh, um, okay!" Ike said looking shocked at the unexpected action of Peach's, but still Ike hugged her back not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"And Ike if you feel maybe awkward hugging me just say so." Peach said to Ike while tilting her head and smiling.

"And why would you say that." Ike said while starting to sweat a bit.

"Because you were really tight while hugging me. And I'm not saying that your just doing it for the fun of it! Because it's not suppose to sound like that!" Now Peach started to sweat thinking that she just made Ike sound stupid.

"Whoa it's okay Peach you didn't hurt my feelings, really I'm okay." Ike said trying to calm Peach down.

"No it's not, I've been trying to be the happy little prissy girl I am all week but I can't anymore, I just can't!" Peach said while putting her hands over her face to wipe off all the tears and also collapsing onto the ground to cry there.

"Don't cry Peach, just slow down and tell me what happened that's making you cry." Ike said sitting down next to Peach while rubbing her back.

"No I don't want to get you involved." Peach said looking at Ike with her big blue eyes that were staring deeply into Ike's eyes.

"But-" Ike got cut off by Peach standing up and wiping off her pink skirt and top.

"No I'm not dragging you into this." Peach said firmly then smiling a little. "Well see you tomorrow Ike. Peach turned around and left all within one minute.

* * *

"Hey Ike!" Roy yelled while running up to Ike through the school halls.

"I don't want to talk." Ike said with a sad face on.

"Hey did you know Link got sick and can't do the test." Roy stated, he was trying to get Ike to say something that wouldn't be 'I don't want to talk'.

"Just go away." Ike said while pushing Roy aside to open up the door that lead to Math class.

"Hey! Even though you're mad about who knows what doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" Roy yelled, shoving Ike back at the wall in the school halls.

"Don't ever do that again!" Ike said pushing Roy to the opposite wall while grinding his teeth together. "I'm sorry I...I just want to be alone," Ike said letting go of Roy and then walking into the classroom, leaving Roy in shock at how violent he could be.

* * *

"How was school today?" Ike's dad looked over at Ike while looking up from the newspaper that he was just reading.

"Fine." Ike said while walking up the stares that lead to the upper floor of Ike's dads house that Ike still lived in.

"You okay champ?" Ike's dad now set down the paper to make sure that Ike was okay.

"Just dandy." Ike basically ignored his fathers comments while still heading upstairs.

"Ike." Ike's father stopped Ike while standing up. "Is this about what happened with the girl yesterday?"

"Hey! How did you know about that!" Ike yelled while stopping his clime for his room.

"Don't you dare yell back young man! And you two happened to be very loud outside!" Ike's dad yelled while throwing his hands out in frustration.

"She was sad and I don't know how to make sad girls happy! Ike yelled back while coming back down the stairs, a couple seconds later Ike and his dad started to laugh so hard that Ike and his father fell on the ground laughing hysterically.

"'How to make sad girls happy'! That should be a book!" Ike's dad said through his laughing, trying to stand up but falling over a second later.

"Stop mocking me!" Ike said, embarrassed, plopping down onto the plush carpet with his dad, though he was laughing all the same.

"I'm sorry! But really that should be a book for readers like you." Ike's dad wiped a tear from his eye, calming down from his bout of laughter.

"Fine, but really, I didn't know how to calm her down." Ike said while standing up from the floor before sitting down on the big, comfy couch.

"I had some of the same troubles when I was your age." The older man said as he sat down with Ike on the couch.

"Really?" Ike said contently wanting to hear more.

"Yes, with your mother." Ike's dad put his head down sadly, the mention of his wife bringing his mood down.

"No dad I know you don't like to talk about her. So just don't." Ike said patting his father's back to comfort him.

"It's okay Ike." Ike's dad pushed his son's hand away. "I'm fine talking about her." Ike's father let a tear roll down his cheek, looking at Ike.

"I hate to see you cry, dad. And you help me so much, it really does hurt me when you're upset." Ike said looking at his father who was now crying a little more then before.

"Ike, there are times in your life when you just have to cry, you just got to let it all out." Ike's father sighed. "And this is one of those times for me. We've been through so much together, and I'm so proud of you." Ike's dad stood up and patted Ike's head.

"Thanks dad, this talk really helped." Ike said while standing up and hugging his father. Even if the talk was a good one, it didn't really clear up Ike's helplessness at cheering Peach up when she got sad. Ike didn't want to say that to his dad and upset him even further though, so he just told a little white lie. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Ike walked away and up the stairs, leaving his father standing behind him, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! :D**

* * *

"Hello?" Peach called while knocking on Ike's front door.

"I'll be over in one second!" Ike called back while rushing to the door to get it. "Hey." Ike said while catching his breath, before he hugged Peach.

"I've worn off on you, I see." Peach laughed brightly, hugging Ike back.

"You sure have." Ike said while breaking the hug. "Why are you here? I mean it's not bad or anything, but we've already finished studying for the test, so I didn't expect you back." Ike said, chuckling.

"Well, your dad called me and said if I was up to it I could walk with you to school, and we could chat too." Peach said, showing Ike her work bag that was almost overflowing with school books.

"Sure, we can walk together to school. I would love it!" Ike said. "Just let me fetch my books and we can go." He then ran upstairs to get his items. Peach waited two minutes and then Ike came out. "Sorry if that took me awhile." Ike said while smiling at Peach. "Ready?" Ike said.

"Yep, I'm ready." Peach smiled, walking over to the sidewalk. "So, you nervous for the test today?" Peach looked up at Ike when he finally caught up to her on the sidewalk.

"Nah, it'll be a piece of cake," Ike replied, trying his best not to sound as nervous as he felt. "What about you?"

"Eh." Peach sighed. "I don't really care for tests, but you got to do them so..." She paused for a couple seconds. "You do them!" She laughed cheerfully, before her smile was slowly replaced by a frown.

"Peach, I don't want to pry, but can you please tell me what's wrong?" Ike said, hating to see his friend upset.

"Ike, you will get to know eventually, but I'm not quite ready to tell you yet," Peach closed her eyes, Ike only seeing a tear roll down her smooth pale cheek, before it fell onto the ground.

"Sorry, I'll wait, if that's what you want." Ike said. They walked in silence for a few moments, Peach crying quietly, before Ike slowly moved his hand over to her's.

"Oh! Um, you don't need to do that." Peach said, her cheeks now bright red.

"Yes, uh, sorry again." Ike said while quickly pulling his hand away. "I just thought maybe it would help cheer you up, but apparently not, so I won't do it again." Ike chuckled nervously, biting his lip so hard he started to bleed in his mouth.

"Um, no you didn't bother me, and I didn't say that holding hands wouldn't cheer me up." Peach wiped away her tears, smiling slightly.

"Then do you want me to for the last few minutes of the walk, or?" Ike paused then looked at Peach.

"Yes, I'd like that." Peach smiled, then put her hand out and gripped Ike's. And Ike held her's back.

* * *

"Class! You will take your test in a couple of minutes, but first I have some thing's to attend to." Miss Aran's voice echoed around the classroom.

"Yes Miss Aran!" everyone in the class said back, and as soon as Miss Aran left the room the class started to chatter and sing along with the quiet music that was playing in the back of the small room.

"Ike. Ike." Peach whispered Ike's name to get his attention.

"Peach?" Ike looked over to see Peach leaning out of her seat a little so Ike could hear her better. "What is it?" Ike raised his eyebrows, looking at Peach curiously.

"This." Peach passed Ike a piece of paper with some word's scribbled on it.

"Want ice cream after test with me?" Ike read the note aloud.

"Shh!" Peach gave him a glare before smiling again. "Want to?" She was still whispering.

"Only if I buy it." Ike said as quiet as he could back.

"I-"Peach got cut off by the door opening.

"Okay class, time to take the test," Miss Aran passed out the papers, then sat at her desk. "Okay, go ahead and start." Miss Aran started looking at some papers on her desk.

Ike started answering his questions before noticing Link and Roy sending notes back and forth on some papers. He began to wonder if he should say something or just let it be, he went with leaving it, and continued to work.

* * *

"Time is up class! Please bring your papers to me and you will receive your grades next week." Miss Aran said putting her hand out to grab the papers when the students gave them to her. "Class dismissed!" Miss Aran yelled to the class while watching everyone leave the room.

Ike walked over to Peach to talk with her. "So, ice cream." Ike said chuckling, grabbing Peach's hand and running with her out of the school. Then they had to wait for Ike's father to arrive to tell him they'd be going out for ice cream.

"So when's your dad going to get here?" Peach said, looking at Ike who had just sat down on a bench outside of the school.

"Just a few minutes." Ike said while pointing at the seat for Peach to sit at with him. And as soon as he said that a small car pulled up that held Ike's father in it, it wasn't a great car for Ike and his father since they were both very tall people.

"You ready Ike?" Ike's father said while rolling down the windows of the car.

"Um, actually dad, me and Peach were going to go get ice cream. I'll meet you later, at about four." Ike said, hoping his father would say yes.

"Sure, sounds like a wonderful idea!" Ike's father's voice was filled with joy. "And the timing is perfect too! I have to go to work and that's the time I'll be home at. Go have some fun, okay?" Ike's father said, closing the windows and driving away.

"Great! You ready to make our short journey to the ice cream stop?" Ike said while standing up from the bench they were on.

"Yep!" Peach got up too, both of them starting to walk to the ice cream store.


	4. Chapter 4

"What can I get you today?" The blond woman said while putting her head on her hand, her slender elbow propped up on the smooth counter.

"Hmm, small raspberry in a cone is good please." Peach smiled while putting a couple coins in the tip jar.

"Small vanilla, two cherries, and whipped cream please. Oh, and a cone. Thanks." Ike pulled out his wallet and pulled out some money to pay for the snacks.

"That will be five dollars and ninety nine cents." The women put her hand out for the money, then passed Ike a number for their order.

Ike handed the women the money, then sat at a table in the ice cream store with Peach.

"Ike... thank you, for everything that you've done for me." Peach smiled then sighed softly. "Ike, there's been something I've wanted to tell you for a little while now but I couldn't work up the courage to do it."

"What?" Ike looked at Peach with a little nervousness building up inside of him.

"Over the time I've known you you've been very nice to me, and, well, I just want to get what I'm about to say over with. Ike, I-"

_Ding!_

"Order for number seven!" The women called out.

"That's us Ike! I'll go get it!" Peach hopped up before Ike sat her back down, hands gently pushing back into her chair.

"I'll get it." Ike said then he turned around and began to think. _What was she going to say? It couldn't have been... I __**love **__you! _Ike quickly discarded the thought and put his best fake smile on.

"There you go." The woman passed the two ice cream cones to Ike who took them carefully (to avoid dropping them) before walking back to their table.

"Thank you, Ike." Peach took the ice cream and placed it into a plastic bowl she had gotten with her creamy, delightful snack. She then spun her chair around so she didn't have to look at Ike. "Ike... when I was talking a few minutes ago, I was going to say-"

"Oh! Look at the time! It's getting late, right?" Ike interrupted nervously while taking a lick of his ice cream.

"Ike, I kinda like you." Peach blurted out quickly so no one could interrupt her again. "All I need to know is... do you like me?" Peach knew she was getting a few strange glances from other people in the ice cream shop (the two of them _were _acting a bit oddly, after all).

"I...I don't know." Ike said while taking deep breaths in and out.

"I thought you liked me... But it's fine." Peach said before standing up and pushing her ice cream over to Ike. "I- I'm not all that hungry anymore. Don't worry, I'll pay you for the ice cream at school."

"Peach! Wait!" Ike said quickly, standing up.

"No Ike, I don't want to talk at the moment. Not to you at least." Peach whispered the last part, but Ike still heard. Then she turned around and left the ice cream shop.

"Peach..." Ike stood still for a bit before tossing the two ice cream orders in the trash can, not hungry anymore either. Then he left, thinking about what he should have said to Peach instead of what he had.

* * *

"Class, it's time for the test! Please come get you test papers please!" Miss Aran's voice spread throughout the room.

Everyone got in a line and one by one took their papers from the slightly messy desk and left with a thank you to their teacher. Ike and Peach did the same, but neither one would even cast a glance at the other.

This happened for another day or two till the test result day finally came. Everyone was extremely happy that this day had finally arrived.

* * *

"Class, have you all been preparing for your test grades?"

"Yes Miss Aran!" Everyone replied. While some of them sounded happy or anxious for their test results, Ike just sounded confused at how a couple days before he said things to Peach he wished he hadn't.

"I was an idiot." Ike muttered to himself.

"Alright, come up and find your tests and you will see your grades on the top of the paper."

All the students rushed up and then rushed right on back to their desks after snatching up their tests. Some of them just smiled at their grade while others started dancing around the room because their grades were so good. Still others frowned at their papers. Ike and Peach just sat there. The two of them would have been smiling at their grades but they were still disappointed with themselves and one another.

"Class dismissed! And I hope you're all at least okay with your grades." Miss Aran said while smiling and waving to some of the students as they walked out. "Oh! Peach! Could you stay for a minute, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes ma'am." Peach said with a sigh (she wasn't in the mood to stay, but she did because she had to). "Miss Aran, what is it that you need?" Peach asked with a slightly worried look in her eye.

"Well you've seemed kind of sad these past few days. Is everything all right at home? At school?" Miss Aran's voice echoed quietly throughout the room, seeing as how no one was there besides her and Peach.

"Yes Ma'am." Peach said while trying to stop herself from sweating nervously so miss Aran couldn't see it.

"Alright, if you're sure..." The still slightly unsure teacher eyed Peach for a moment, then smiled at her. "You can go now if you'd like." Miss Aran waved her hand at Peach as a goodbye sign to go.

"Goodbye." Peach said as she walked out. Unfortunately for her, on her way out she saw Ike walking in the hall's of the school building with Link and Roy by his side. All they were talking about was the girls they liked.

Link sighed happily, a lovesick sparkle in his eyes. "I like Zelda."

Roy shrugged, almost indifferently. "Lucina's pretty cute."

Peach waited with baited breath, wondering at Ike's answer. Hoping desperately for her name to be the one to come out of his mouth.

Ike looked thoughtful, before "Sheik's a nice girl" escaped his lips. And then they left the building laughing, and smiling like nothing had ever happened, and all Peach could do was fall on her knees and cry. It hurt to hear him say Sheik's name and not hers.

Suddenly, a new emotion flooded through Peach. One that made her feel like punching Ike in the face and teaching him a lesson.


End file.
